


On the Road

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many female Stand users can you fit into one minivan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

Tomoko Higashikata’s minivan seats, legally, seven. Two in the front, two in the middle, three in the back. It’s not often used to full capacity. Usually she’ll drive Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi someplace, and occasionally Jotaro or Yukako will tag along, and rarely, but more often than he’d like to admit, Rohan will somehow end up in the car as well. He has his own car, but Tomoko will say something about saving gas money and Josuke’s complaints that he’s _Rohan Kishibe, filthy rich mangaka_ will go unheard as Rohan climbs in as far away from Josuke’s seat as possible.

So Tomoko’s van does get all its seats used, even if only once in a while.

Today, however, does not seem like it’s going to be one of those momentous occasions. The only reason Yukako is taking her van is because it has the GPS installed, and Tomoko fretted over Yukako getting lost on the five and a half hour drive to Kyoto.

It’s weird taking a nearly-empty van on a long drive, and unsettling. Yukako wishes Koichi could have come, but he couldn’t and so she has to make do, which is why she doesn’t hesitate to stop the first time she sees hitchhikers.

“Where to?” she asks two young women by the side of the road.

“This is still a bad idea,” one of them says to the other, not so low that Yukako can’t hear her.

“It’ll be fine, relax,” says the other. “Anyway, if anything happens, you’ll protect me, right, Sheila E?”

Sheila E sighs and looks to Yukako. “We’re headed to Kyoto, the city. However far you want to take us is fine.”

“I’m headed there myself. Climb in.” Yukako waits for them to take the two middle seats before starting the van again. “Where are you two from?”

The girl with the pink hair speaks up first. “Italy. I’m Trish, by the way.”

“My name’s Yukako. How did you end up hitchhiking if you came all the way from Italy? If you can afford a cross-continental plane ticket you can probably rent a car.”

“We had a pickup arranged for us at the airport, but…” Trish trails off into an awkward silence, and Yukako sees in the rear-view mirror that Sheila E is mouthing something to her. “Things happened.”

“Okay.” Yukako doesn’t press, instead keeping her eyes on the road. “Do you mind if I put on some music?”

Sheila E brightens up. “Can you turn on the hard rock?”

“You know I don’t like that stuff,” Trish says.

Sheila E goes from excited to shamefully chastised in an instant. Yukako almost snickers. “Actually, I was just going to put on the classical station, if that’s fine with you two.”

“That’s fine.” “Okay.”

It’s not long after that that they come upon a car broken down on the side of the road and three girls cursing at it. Yukako pulls over. “Need any help?”

“This thing’s hopeless.” The girl with the dreadlocks kicks one of the tires. “How do you get three flat tires at once anyway?”

“You should have let me drive,” says the girl with green hair. “It can’t be that hard-”

“Not in a million years, F.F.,” the last one says, before turning to Yukako. “We’ve already called the rental place we got this lemon from. Mind if we get a ride with you? Just to the nearest car rental.”

Yukako looks to Trish and Sheila E, who nod, and looks back. “Hop in.”

F.F. eagerly takes the passenger seat and the other two, who introduce themselves as Hermes (“my sister told me not to ride with strangers but you gotta do what you gotta do”) and Jolyne (“it’s not that big a deal and I told Dad I wasn’t going to steal another car”), take the backseat.

“Where are you two headed?” asks Yukako.

“Morioh,” says Jolyne. “I’ve got some family there.”

“You’re going the wrong direction. I’m from Morioh, I’ll be heading back after I visit Kyoto.”

Jolyne shrugs. “We’ll make up the time when we get a car that works.”

“We could just crash with her until she heads back,” says F.F. “That’d be efficient.”

Yukako raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think I offered that, but if you pay for your own hotel room, I’d be okay with that. Who in Morioh are you related to? I might know them, or they could be in my class.”

“Josuke Higashikata’s my great-uncle,” Jolyne replies. “We haven’t seen each other much before, but-”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. “You’re Jotaro Kujo’s daughter?”

Trish and Sheila E visibly stiffen in their seats. A silence holds in the car, broken only by the cheery sound of Brahms’ Second Symphony from the radio.

“How do you know Jolyne’s dad?” asks Hermes.

“I’ve never met him personally,” Trish says slowly, “but a friend of mine has had some involvement with the Speedwagon Foundation. There’s a Koichi Hirose-”

“If he’s done anything to my boyfriend Koichi,” Yukako interrupts in a sweet tone, “I’ll break his face.”

Sheila E growls. “You try and-”

“No one’s doing anything, they got along fine!” Trish says, waving her hands. “I was going to say that Koichi came to Italy once on Jotaro Kujo’s request to investigate my friend, because he’d killed his father and there’s a long story behind that-”

“Please don’t tell me your friend’s dad was a vampire Stand user named Dio,” Jolyne says.

“...Actually… yeah, he...” Trish trails off.

There is another long silence.

“Is anyone in this car _not_ a Stand user?” Yukako asks. Nobody speaks up. “I know Stand users are attracted to each other but this is ridiculous.”

“Bet anyone ten bucks if we pick up another hitchhiker they’re a Stand user,” says Hermes.

“I’ll take that bet,” Sheila E replies. “There’s no way we can get seven Stand users in one van.”

Yukako doesn’t voice an opinion until she spots hitchhikers again later on and pulls over. “We can fit eight, if one of you doesn’t mind sitting on the floor.”

“That would be fine, thank you,” says the girl. The other one, who Yukako can’t tell if is a man or a woman, just nods.

Yukako waits for the girl to climb in the back and the other to sit in between Sheila E and Trish before she speaks up again. “This is going to sound like a bizarre question, but we have a bet going.”

“Are either of you Stand users?” asks Sheila E.

Pause, and a sigh from the person next to her. “Lucy’s not, I am.”

“Pay up,” says Hermes, holding out her hand. “Ten bucks.”

“One of them’s not a Stand user, it doesn’t count!” Sheila E snaps.

“Well one of them is, so pay up!”

“Why shouldn’t you pay me?!”

“Girls,” says Yukako, “please just give up.” The two mutter under their breaths, but stop arguing. “Anyway. Where are you two headed?”

“...Hot Pants?” says Lucy. “Should we say…?”

“If I suggested that we’re here because the President of the United States has a Stand ability that lets him access alternate universes and we have no idea where we are or where we’re going,” says Hot Pants, “would you believe me?”

“Probably,” says Yukako. “We’ll get you a map at the next rest stop.”


End file.
